1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrochemical measurement device used for inspecting and analyzing the activity state of a biological piece including a cell or tissue such as a fertilized egg.
2. Background Art
A biological piece including a cell or tissue such as a fertilized egg acts while transporting various materials between its inside and its outside. For example, a fertilized egg takes ambient oxygen into the cell by breathing, and divides in the follicle while consuming the taken oxygen. As methods of measuring the activity state of such a biological piece, methods of electrically measuring a physicochemical state change occurring around the biological piece are known. These methods are used as methods of performing a pharmacological test of a new-drug candidate compound using a model cell and measuring the activity of a fertilized egg.
The conventional measuring apparatus includes a well for storing a biological sample. The well is formed of a lower plate and through holes in an upper plate. In the well, an electrode is formed on the upper surface of the lower plate. An electric contact pad is formed on the lower surface of the lower plate. The electrode is electrically connected to the electric contact pad via a conductive via of the lower plate. Such a conventional measuring apparatus extracts the value of the current that flows through the electrode formed on the lower plate, via the conductive via, from the electric contact pad disposed on the lower surface of the lower plate, and measures the current value.
As a prior technical document relative to the present application, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-534965 is known, for example